


Beyond Impossible

by AnonEhouse



Category: Mission: Impossible (TV 1966)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Cold War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: No matter what, the Mission: Impossible team are always there for each other.





	Beyond Impossible

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"Barney, how did the mission go?" Mr. Phelps lifted his head and whispered. His head hurt and the room was dark and echoed. It was also cold and damp and smelled of mildew. It seemed likely they had retreated to an old bunker.

There was a soft sigh, followed by a soft voice, "It went fine, Jim."

Mr. Phelps nodded. "And the others? Willie, Cinnamon, Rollin ...and... I'm forgetting. Isn't there someone else?"

"No, that's all. There's no one else." The voice sounded sad.

"Good. Good. I mean. It's good that I haven't forgotten." Mr. Phelps smiled. "I have a concussion I think, but I'm still sharp."

"Sharp as ever, Jim."

There was a dull pounding noise. The chair shook under Mr. Phelps, and he coughed as dust sifted down onto his face. "I don't... I don't recall the mission too clearly, though," he said, trying not to ask, but hoping Barney would volunteer the information.

"You got a little shook up." 

Hands went over his head, probing, and Mr. Phelps winced. "Cinnamon is gentler with the first aid." The hands paused, and then continued moving. 

"She's resting. It was a hard mission."

Mr. Phelps tilted his head. "I don't hear anyone else."

"We're all here. We wouldn't leave you, Jim, you know that."

Mr. Phelps smiled again. "I know. It never mattered if the Secretary disavowed us." A hand patted his shoulder.

"Tell me about the mission. The details, I mean."

"You should rest. There's a cot."

"Barney. Tell me."

Another soft sigh came out of the darkness. "Rollin and Cinnamon went in disguised as the target and his wife after Willie and I diverted their limousine and drugged the guards."

"Yes?" Mr. Phelps urged after a few moments.

"They went in and got the evidence the target was betraying America."

Mr. Phelps nodded.

"We got out, clear. No problems."

There was another long pause.

"And?"

"And you gave the material to Division Seven, and we split up, to return to our normal lives."

Mr. Phelps frowned. "Then why are we here?"

"Because there was a traitor in Division Seven. You called us, and we came. We tried, Jim. We tried," the voice broke. 

"Barney? Are you all right? Are you..." Mr. Phelps reached out to touch Barney's face, and his hand encountered moisture. "Are you crying?"

"It's... been a long day, Jim. But it's over now, and we can rest."

"Barney, I need to see you."

Barney sighed again. "You can't, Jim."

"Turn on a light!"

"Jim. You're blind. It's... one of the symptoms. The mission went fine, but we were betrayed. I don't even know if it was deliberate, but the missiles. We expected nuclear bombs, not bacteria bombs. I think it was a mistake because the other side wasn't ready for it. Either their inoculations failed, or the germs mutated when we fought back. The missiles are still falling, but I don't think anyone's left to send them. It's just... it's not your fault. The mission went well. We came here, all of us. You had plans, but... Cinnamon went first. Rollin lasted a little longer. Willie, he went down fighting."

Mr. Phelps took a deep breath. His head hurt. "Barney, how did the mission go?" Mr. Phelps lifted his head and whispered.

There was a soft sigh, followed by a soft voice, "It went fine, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Cold War Scenario' square in my Tic Tac Woe bingo card.


End file.
